Destino? Maybe
by TheExtraordinaryScientist
Summary: Destino... talvez exista, talvez não. Mas se não existisse de verdade, será que ela ainda estaria viva?
1. I'll Stand by You

Fic nova pra vcs, Dois capitulos de presente!

* * *

Ao horizonte o sol estava se pondo. Apenas podia-se enxergar o sol indo para seu novo destino. Foi nesse momento que Temperance Brennan estava sentada na praia, pensando em tudo que havia passado em sua vida. Na praia deserta ouvia-se o som das ondas quebrando na areia. O vento em seus cabelos chegavam a dar a sensação de liberdade. A liberdade que ela queria. Sua dor era maior do que podia aguentar. Ela queria apenas dormir e nunca mais ter que acordar, nunca mais ter que sentir aquela dor insuportável que atacava seu peito cada vez que ela pensava em seus pais, seu irmão, sua "_família_".

Era nisso que ela pensava quando se aproximou do mar. Sentiu a água aos seus pés. Estava com um vestido que chegava aos seus pés, que já estava completamente encharcado. Mas ela não se importava, queria apenas esquecer. Continuou andando, sem pensar em nada, lembrando-se apenas dos bons momentos. Seria esse o seu destino? Uma garota de 17 anos, que cometeu suicídio em uma praia deserta, para poder esquecer. Não deveria ser tão fácil, mas e daí? Ela apenas continuou. Ate que a água já não a deixava respirar direito. Ate o momento em que sentiu alguém a puxar...

_**Horas antes...**_

_*POV Brennan*_

Hoje faz dois anos, desde o inicio do declínio da minha vida. Estou aqui, sentada em frente a minha Irma adotiva, Felipa. Alguém com esse nome não deveria sofrer tanto. Olha quem fala, não é_, Temperance_?

Mas não ligo mais. Queria apenas ir para algum lugar, longe daqui, sem ninguém, sem nada.

Olho para o lado e vejo minha "mãe" me olhando com cara de desprezo. Claro, o que mais ela poderia sentir? Se nem minha família se importou, por que _ela_ deveria? Afinal, eu não sou ninguém, nada.

Sabe o que? Vou sair, o ódio estampado nos olhos dela já estão fazendo-me sofrer mais do que já sofro. Apenas para esclarecer meus pensamentos, meus desejos. Elas não se importam se eu vou hoje, se volto amanha, se _não_volto. Sempre foi assim, sempre vai ser.

Andando pela rua na primavera, vendo as flores bonitas, vendo as famílias nos parques. Resolvi ir para um lugar que costumava ser nosso. Meu e de minha família. Aquela praia onde passamos ótimos momentos juntos. Aquela praia que poucos conheciam, e aqueles que conheciam tinham um refugio de seus pesadelos, vulgarmente chamados de vida.

Queria apenas sentar na areia e pensar. Foi exatamente o que fiz. Mas em um certo ponto, meus pensamentos começaram a pensar em maneiras de me livra dessa dor. De fugir dessa angustia. Queria ao menos parar de pensar nos últimos momentos em que vi minha família. Foi ai que tive a ideia. Me levantei, mergulhei em um mar de emoções, tentei esquecer...

_**Seeley's POV**_

Eu estava na praia, uma meio isolada. Adoro trazer minhas namoradas aqui. Adoro vir aqui para pensar, ainda mais agora, morando com meu avô. Minha mãe me abandonou, meu pai? Me fez sofrer.

Apenas alguns momentos depois de chegar na praia, vi uma jovem, uns dois anos mais nova do que eu, vestida com um vestido ate seus pés. Sentou-se na areia, ficou um bom tempo ali, apenas pensando. Derrepente vi uma lagrima escorrer por suas bochechas rosadas. Ela se levantou e andou ate o mar. A água começou a bater em seus pés, mas ela não parou, o vestido se grudando ao seu corpo. Então eu percebi o que ela iria fazer. Me apressei em correr em direção ao mar. Ela mergulhou, eu apressei meus passos . Rapidamente mergulhei e puxei-a pelo braço ate a areia da praia.

Tentei fazê-la reagir, mas não adiantou. Colei meus lábios ao daquela jovem moça que eu nem conhecia, apenas para salvá-la. Empurrei ar em seus pulmões ate o momento em que o ar expulsou a água no mar que tinha sido acumulada em seu pulmões. Ela tossiu e abriu seus lindos olhos azuis. Sua expressão era de confusão. Me deu pena. Uma jovem tão bonita não deveria sofrer tanto.

_***fim POV Booth***_

Temperance olhou para ele, não entendia o que havia acabado de acontecer.

– Por que fez isso?- perguntou ela quando conseguiu.

–Por que você ia se matar.- disse ele.

– Você não acha que eu deveria estar fazendo isso por um motivo?- agora ela estava irritada.

–Hey, me desculpe se eu salvei a sua vida.

–E se eu não quisesse ser salva?

–O que te faz pensar desse jeito?

–Isso realmente não é da sua conta.- disse ela se levantando.

–Woa! Aonde pensa que vai? Não vou te deixar por ai sozinha. Não depois de ter tentado se matar. Voce vai para a minha casa, vai trocar essa roupa e depois e te levo para a sua casa.

–De jeito nenhum! Eu não tenho que te obedecer!

–Por favor. Eu juro que nunca mais vou te perturbar, nunca mais vou nem te ver!- ele olhou nos olhos dela. Ela viu a sinceridade nos olhos dele, sentiu-se segura.

–Ok. Mas depois você some da minha vida!

–Feito!- falou ele sorrindo charmosamente.

Eles se levantaram e foram ate o carro de Booth, que não era muito novo ou grande, realmente apenas para as necessidades. Quando chegaram na casa de Booth, ele mandou-a ir para o quarto dele que ele iria arrumar umas roupas para ela. Assim ela fez. Enquanto ela estava no banheiro ele foi falar com Hank, para poder explicar a situação da jovem moça que ele percebeu não saber o nome.

–Pops?

–O que foi baixinho? – falou Hank, depois de abaixar o jornal em cima da mesa da sala de jantar.

–É..er, hoje aconteceu uma coisa enquanto eu estava na praia, tinha uma jovem e ela... bom, ela tentou se matar- Hank se assustou- eu vi de longe, ela tentou se afogar, e eu a salvei e agora ela esta no meu banheiro tomando banho. E eu não sei o que fazer. –Seeley se sentou rendido na cadeira a frente de Hank.

Hank olhou para ele e disse:

–Dê apoio para ela baixinho, se ela fez isso,, ela tinha um motivo. Ela deve sofrer muito, as vezes o sofrimento nos leva a pensar que a morte é a melhor saída, mesmo quando ela não é.Dê alguma roupa sua para ela vestir, acho que as roupas de sua mãe não iram caber nela. Dê suporte, ok?

–Claro, Pops. Mas, não sei, tem algo diferente nela. Quando eu tive que fazer respiração boca-a-boca nela, eu senti algo, algo diferente.

–Quando duas almas estão destinadas a estar juntas, nada pode as impedi-las . As vezes, as pessoas se encontram assim... por acaso, obra do destino.

–Eu vou achar roupas para ela.- e ele foi para o seu quarto. Pegou uma camiseta e um shorts. Bateu na porta e deixou a roupa para ela.

Minutos depois ela saiu do quarto, vestida com a roupa dele. Ele achou que nunca tinha visto uma cena tão bonita. Resolveu coversar com ela.

–Então senhorita, que tal me dizer o seu nome?-falou Booth simpático.

–Para que você quer saber? Não ia sumir da minha vida?

–Eu ate ia, mas não posso, gostei de você.Acredite, quando eu gosto de alguém, eu não desisto fá vem comer alguma coisa. Você esta com cara de fome.

–Eu não estou com fome! Só quero voltar para aquele lugar.

–Que lugar?

–A minha c..asa.

–Por que será que eu não acredito em você?

–Estou falando a verdade, se você não acredita, o problema é seu.

–Você ainda não me disse o seu nome.

–Nem você, por acaso.- disse ela.

–Claro. Sou Seeley Booth, tenho 19 anos, e vou me alistar ao exercito no ano que vem. Você...?

–Ok...Sou Temperance Brennan , tenho 17 anos, e estou tentando uma bolsa para estudar Antropologia.

–Que tal me dizer o por que de querer se matar?

–Eu... acho que ainda não é o momento certo.

–Olha só, Tempe. Não importa o que aconteça eu vou estar aqui, pro que você precisar!

–Eu não sei por que, mas acho que socialmente falando, eu deveria te dizer obrigada agora. Então, Obrigada.

–De nada.- ele respondeu sorrindo.

–Eu realmente deveria voltar para casa, vou acabar arranjando problemas.- disse ela seria.

–Claro, eu te levo.

* * *

Já vou postar o segundo!


	2. The Start

Here! Enjoy!

* * *

-Você mora aqui?- perguntou Booth, assustado em ver a pobreza do bairro em que ela morava.

–Sim. Me deixe nessa esquina, não quero me meter em mais confusões.

–Você faz isso com muita frequencia?- ele perguntou- Se meter em confusões, eu digo.

–De vez em quando são inevitaveis.- ele deu um leve sorriso ao ouvir sua palavras.

–Boa sorte. E.. até logo.

–Eu achei que você ia sumir da minha vida.

–As vezes o destino trabalha ao nosso favor.

–Destino? Não, isso é ridiculo. Eu não acredito.

–Não precisa acreditar. Eu ja acredito pelos dois.- ela olhou para ele e então saiu do carro.

–Adeus, Seeley.

–Até logo, Temperance.- ele ligou o carro e voltou para sua casa.

oOo

Quando Temperance entrou em casa, sentiu o cheiro do cigarro. Logo o pavor tomou seu corpo. Ela entrou sorrateiramente, mas logo viu a silhueta de seu "pai". Ele virou a cabeça para ela. Lhe olhou dos pés a cabeça. E falou:

–Vagabunda! Já esta abrindo as pernas para alguem? Porque eu duvido que essa roupa seja sua.

Ela rapidamente olhou para baixo. Ainda estava com as roupas de Seeley. Droga! Não podia ter cometido esse deslize.

–Não... eu só... é que...- ela parou quando sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto, com tamanha violencia e velocidade que a fez perder o equilibrio caindo no chão.

–Você tem que me pedir antes de sair dessa casa, entendeu? Vadia! - ele deu um chute nas costelas dela- Agora vá para o seu quarto e só saia de lá quando for para o colegio, amanhã.

Temperance se levantou com dificuldade do chão. Colocou a mão sobre suas costelas que estavam muito doloridas. Andou lentamente até as escadas subindo com dificuldade. Chegou ao seu quarto e se jogou na cama, apena esperando o outro dia chegar.

oOo The Next Day oOo

Seeley Booth chegou ao colegio atrasado. Morrendo de sono, passou a noite pensando em uma certa garota de olhos azuis. Ele estava no ultimo ano. Sua namorada, Katie, também estava em sua sala. Ele estava correndo pelo corredor em direção a sua sala quando esbarrou em alguem. Ouviu um gemido de dor. Ele olhou para a pessoa à sua frente. Era ela. Estava com uma mão em sua costela. E estava se abaixando para pegar os livros.

–Olha só! A encrenqueira! - ele disse assim que a reconheceu.

–haha, eu não acredito! É algum tipo de... uff- ela ia falar mas a pontada de dor foi muito forte.

–Hey, você esta bem?- ele derrepente ficou preocupado.

–Não... não é nada. Eu estou bem. Tenho que ir para a aula.- disse ela mentindo. Ela se apressou.

–Claro! Até logo!- ele falou auto para ela escutar.

Ela entrou na sala e o professor a encarou. Sabia que ela era uma otima aluna. Apenas acenou com a cabeça para ela se dirigir ao seu lugar. Virou-se e continuou a aula.

oOo

Seeley, por outro lado, quando entrou na sala chamou a atenção de todos os olhos. O professor olhou-o com uma cara muito seria e disse:

–De novo, sr. Booth?

–O meu despertador não tocou.- disse ele se desculpando.

–Parece que o despertador nunca toca para você, não é mesmo? Infelizmente vou te que te mandar para a diretoria. Já é o seu quarto atraso em menos de um mês!

Seeley apenas abaixou a cabeça e abedeceu o professor.

.~.

– Sr. Booth, sinto em lhe dizer que, se você não melhorar as suas medias, infelizmente vai ter que sair da equipe de basquete.

–O que?!- aquilo não podia acontecer, ele estava esperando as semi-finais ansiosamente e o time precisava dele.

–Calma, eu conversei com alguns professores e nós achamos uma solução.

–E essa qual seria?

–Vamos te dar uma tutora. Assim ela te ajuda para as provas.- disse o diretor satisfeito com sua decisão.

–E quem seria essa tutora?

–Ela é...- o telefone de sua sala começou a tocar, ele atendeu- Claro, mande-a entrar.

A porta abriu e entrou uma garota. Seeley se virou pra ela e pensou: "_Não pode ser_."

– essa é sua tutora: Sta. Brennan!

–Mas ela é do segundo ano! Eu ja estou no terceiro.- Disse Booth confuso.

–Mesmo estando no segundo ano ela é mais inteligente que você- falou o diretor, cortante.

–Hm...ok.- Booth resolveu não discutir.

.~.

Quando sairam da sala do diretor Temperance virou para ele e falou:

–Isso ja esta ficando ridiculo! Você estar me perseguindo por acaso?

–Claro que não, talvez seja apenas... er.. você sabe, destino.

–Ja disse que isso não existe. Mas quando você vai querer as aulas?

–Segundas, quartas e sextas. Esta bom pra você?

–Claro. Aonde?

–Podia ser na sua casa.

–NÃO! Quer dizer... melhor na sua. A minha é muito longe.

–Então tá, na minha então. Te espero hoje. Esta aqui o endereço.- disse ele dando um papel em que havia acabado de escrever seu endereço.

–Ok.

oOo Booths' House oOo

–Pops, aquela garota que eu salvei... ela estuda no mesmo colégio que eu. Ela é minha tutora agora.

–Ela é da sua turma e você não a reconheceu, baixinho?

–Não, Pops. Ela ê do segundo ano.- a campainha tocou.

–Como...?

–Parece que ela é um gênio ou algo assim.

–Ahhh.- Falou Hank.

Seeley saiu da cozinha e foi abrir a porta.

–Oi.- disse ela timidamente.

–oi- disse ele. Que por acaso percebeu que ela mais uma vez estava com a mão nas costelas.

–Posso...?- ela perguntou, querendo entrar.

–O que? Ah... claro, claro. Entre. - ele que estava perdido em pensamentos rapidamente saiu da frente da porta.

– Vamos começar pelo que?- disse ela ja sentando no sofá.

–biologia?- ele falou, sentando-se ao lado dela. Com a proximidade ele pôde ver uma marca roxa perto dos olhos de Temperance. E seus labios não falar nada.

–Claro.- a aula aconteceu normalmente.

.~.

No outro dia, Brennan foi falar para ele que não poderia ir na sexta. Seu "pai", jack, tinha proibido ela de sair. Ela teria que passar a tarde inteira arrumando a casa.

Quando ela chegou na porta da sala de Seeley, ele veio ao seu encontro.

–Booth, eu não vou poder te dar aula na sexta. Aconteceram umas coisas, não vai dar.

–Tudo bem. Eu...

–Seeley!- falou a garota o beijando.

–Katie, ja te disse pra não me chamar de Seeley. Eu não gosto.

–Eu sou sua namorada. Não posso sair por ai simplesmente te chamando de "Booth".

Brennan tocou no ombro de Booth para avisr que teria que ir embora.

–Não toque no meu namorado!- falou Katie.

–Eu não ia "tocar" no seu namorado sua loira vadia. Apenas ia avisar que ja vou indo. Adeus.- disse ela se virando.

–Já vai tarde!- disse Katie- Quem é ela?

–Minha tutora. Para com essa crise ridicula de ciumes!

O resto da semana passou normalmente, tirando, é claro, as crise de ciume. Mas Booth se preocupou quando na segunda feira, Temperance não apareceu.

#Continua#

* * *

Gente, já tenho o terceiro capitulo pronto, mais vai depender de reviews, que tal? hsauhsuahusah

Hideous Kisses...

TheExtraordinaryScientist.


	3. Deixa Comigo!

_Bom gente, aqui esta a continuação, queria agradecer as reviews da_

_ **Mikaelly:** Tbm adoro B&B teen! kkk "metaforicamente falando, é claro! **e** __**da**_

_** Deschanel-Cherry: **Que bom que esta gostando! Vou tentar postar mais rapido! :)_

* * *

Booth estava muito preocupado, ele não tinha falado com ela durante todo o fim de semana, e agora ela não tinha aparecido na aula, algo realmente estranho, ela ama estudar. Quando chegou a hora do intervalo ele foi até a sala dela, viu varias pessoa saindo de lá. Ele perguntou para um deles se tinham visto Temperance. As garotas, totalmente patricinhas riram e disseram:

–A Mortiça faltou, hahahaha- elas riram, veio então uma outra garota e disse:

–Ei! Pare com isso!- as garotas foram andando, ela olhou para Booth e disse:

–Ela não veio. Algo bem estranho, ela ama estudar.- _"Extamente!"_ pensou Booth- Pelo jeito ela faz bastante sucesso no ultimo ano.-Angela continuou.

–O que você quer dizer?- perguntou ele estranhando. Ela apontou para a sala onde estava um garoto da mesma sala de Booth.

Booth ouviu ele perguntando para o professor se Temperance não tinha vindo, Booth sentiu uma estranha sensação, ele não sabia que ela conhecia outro garoto do terceiro.

–O nome dele é Hodgins, sempre vejo eles conversando. Eu sou Angela, Montenegro.- ela falou e estendeu a mão. Ele apertou e falou:

–Eu sou ...

–Seeley Booth, capitão do time de basket do colégio, todo mundo te conhece. Tenho que ir, até logo.- ele disse "tchau" e ficou esperando o tal Hodgins sair. Não demorou muito para isso acontecer.

–Hm... oi.-Disse Seeley. Hodgins olhou para ele achando estranho.

–Oi- respondeu ele.

–Você conheçe a Temperance?-perguntou Booth.

–Sim, ela não veio. Acho que dever ser alguma coisa na casa dela.-disse Hodgins um pouco pensativo.

–Ela me ajuda com algumas materias e eu queria saber se ela ia me dar aula hoje.-disse Booth inventando uma desculpa por ter ido procura-la.

– Eu vou na casa dela mais tarde, eu aviso.-mais uma vez Booth sentiu a sensação em seu estomago.

–Eu poderia ir com você-sugeriu.

–Não sei se é uma boa ideia.- Hodgins não queria que ele fosse.

–Eu tambem me preocupo com ela.- Disse Booth sinceramente.

–Ok, quando a aula acabar, nós vamos até lá- Hodgins não gostava da ideia de Booth estar se aproximando de Temperance.

–Ok, vamos no meu carro.

_**~Horas depois~**_

Booth saiu correndo do treino, encontrou Hodgins encostado em seu carro com cara de irritado.

–Esta ai a muito tempo?

–Não muito, mas vamos logo.- respondeu Hodgins rispidamente.

Hodgins deu a volta no carro e entrou no banco do carona enquanto Booth fazia seu caminho para seu lugar. O caminho foi em silencio, Booth ainda lembrava onde era a casa, nunca esqueceria, não depois de tê-la salvado de uma quase morte. Apenas foi para lá.

Quando chegaram, Booth e Hodgins desceram do carro, Booth fez seu caminho para a porta da frente, foi quando Hodgins o chamou.

–O que você pretende Booth? Apenas tocar a campainha?

Booth ficou calado, aquilo era exatamente o que ele ia fazer.

–Se ela fala tanto que os pais dela não nos querem aqui, deve haver um motivo, não acha?

–Qual é o seu plano?- perguntou Booth.

–Eu sei qual é o quarto dela, já estive aqui antes, dá pra subir pelo telhado.- Booth ficou com raiva.

–Claro, vamos então.

Eles subiram pelo telhado, foram se abaixando, passaram pelo quarto dos pais dela e finalmente chegaram no quarto. Estava todo escuro, eles bateram na janela. Viram algo se mexendo na escuridão do quarto. Ela abriu a janela.

–O que vocês estam fazendo aqui?- os dois ficaram calados, ela estava muito machucada, seu olho estava roxo, seus labios partidos, ela estava um pouco curvada.

–O que aconteceu com você?- Hodgins estava entrando no quarto dela.

–Vocês não deveriam estar aqui!- ela estava assustada.

–Você esta doida? você sumiu, ai a gente vem aqui e encontra você assim? Quem fez isso com você?- falou Hodgins, os dois ja estavam dentro do quarto.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e falou olhando para Hodgins:

–Você sabe quem fez isso.

–Você prometeu me contar!

–Desculpa me intrometer, Romeu e Julieta, mas quem fez isso? por que é muito serio, só de olhar pra você dá pra ver que você tem pelo menos duas costelas quebradas.- os dois olharam para Booth, ele estava serio.

–Primeiro: nós não somos um casal, deus, não.- disse ela enquanto apontava para Hodgins.- Segundo: foram meus "pais", quando se esta no sistema, sofrer essas coisas é muito normal, sabe?

–Então porque você simplesmente não conta para a sua assistente social?

–Por que finalmente estou conseguindo ter uma vida um pouco normal. Finalmente eu tenho amigos. Não quero perder isso, e provavelmente não iriam acreditar em mim.

– Eles não precisam acreditar, é só eles te olharem!- Booth não estava acreditando naquilo.

–Booth, se acontecer de novo eu vou falar, mas não agora, ok? Hodgins, isso vale pra você tambem! Agora é melhor...

O telefone de Booth tocou, interrompendo Brennan. Ele olhou o identificador de chamadas, era Katie. Ele atendeu.

–Oi, não eu não fui, o que?! Estou indo.- ele olhou para Brennan e Hodgins.- Eu tenho que ir, parece que algo aconteceu no treino e a Katie pediu para eu passar por lá.

–Claro, cara. Eu vou ficar por aqui mais um tempo. Boa sorte lá.- falou Hodgins feliz por conseguir um tempo para falar com Brennan.

Booth olhou desconfiado para Hodgins, mas tinha que ir então apenas disse "tchau" e saiu. Logo depois que ela saiu Hodgins se virou para ela e ficou olhando.

–Temperance...- ele a repreendeu.

–Jack...- ela falou.

–Eu não gosto dele...

–Corrigindo: Você não gosta de nenhum garoto que chegue a pelo menos meio metro de mim.- ela falou sorrindo enquanto juntava uma das camisetas que estavam no chão.

–Ele é um atleta! Sabe como eles são? Ele vai se aproximar, vai fazer você se apaixonar, vai transar com você e depois vai te largar para ir atras de uma loira qualquer!- falou ele se movimentando de um lado para o outro no quarto.

–Assim como o "nerd" iria se aproximar de mim só por que eu sou inteligente e estava na frente dele na colocação, ele iria me distrair para ser melhor do que eu. Ahh, e o rockeio iria me influenciar a ouvir músicas "satanicas", a fazer sexo e usar drogas. Também tem o carinha da loja de livros, que vai apenas me usar para conseguir conhecimento. Por favor Jack, você inventa conspirações!-ela disse ja cansada e com um pouco de sarcasmo em sua voz e se sentou na cama.

–Eu apenas vejo as coisas como elas são. Não quero ver você se machucar.- ele sentou junto a ela na cama e colocou uma mecha do cabelo atras de sua orelha. Ele tocou o ematoma em seu rosto- Eu fiz uma promessa, sabe o quando dói te ver assim? machucada, e eu não posso fazer absolutamente nada.

Ela pegou na mão dele, o olhou nos olhos.

–Obrigada, Jack.- ela folou baixinho e se abraçou a começou a chorar e ele ficou apenas dando pequenos beijos em sua testa para acalma-la.

Depois de algum tempo ela levantou a cabeça já mais calma e disse:

–Molhei a sua camisa, me desculpa.- ele sorriu.

–Não tem problema nenhum.- ela sorriu também.

–Melhor você ir, pode deixar que com o Seeley eu sei lidar. E você, senhor Jack Hodgins, para de pegar no meu pé, que eu sei me cuidar.- ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e o empurrou para a janela.- Agora vai!

Ele riu e saiu.

* * *

_Quem gostou do Hodgins na história? Aguardo Reviews!_


	4. Don't You Remember?

_Oi gente, aqui esta mais um capitulo pra vocês, esse explica um pouco a relação Brennan/Hodgins, espero que gostem! _

_**Mikaelly**: muito fofu o Hodgins mesmo, to amando poder explorar esse lado dele!_

_**Deschanel-Cherry** :Vou continuar logo, logo, esqueci de dizer que adoro a sua fic! Serio mesmo! Obrigada pelas reviews!_

* * *

Quando Temperance estava boa o bastante para ir para escola, já havia passado uma semana. Ainda tendo que usar roupas largas e sentindo dor. A primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Hodgins. Ele se aproximou e lhe deu um abraço.

– Como você está?- perguntou ele feliz em ver sua amiga.

– Estou melhor, bem melhor. Obrigada, Hodgins, por tudo, tudo mesmo.- ela sorriu um pouco.

– Ei, eu sempre vou estar ai pra você.

Eles se abraçaram mais uma vez bem na hora em que Booth estava chegando no colégio. Ele foi falar com ela sob o olhar assassino da Katie.

–Tempe! Que bom ver você de volta!-ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

–Obrigada Booth. Eu queria realmente...- ela foi interrompida por Katie que saiu correndo ao ver Booth dando um beijo em Temperance.

–Seel! Oi meu amor! O que você esta fazendo aqui falando com essa órfã e esse nerd?- ela olhou para Hodgins e Temperance com cara de nojo.

–Sabe de uma coisa, Katie? Você pode ser linda, popular, ter um namorado legal, ter tudo o que quer, mas você não tem a mínima ideia do que é viver no mundo real! Então sim, eu sou órfã, sim, meus pais me abandonaram, mas sabe de uma coisa? Desde já eu sei como viver, e você? aposto como a pior tragédia que aconteceu na sua vida foi a sua unha quebrada!- todos que estavam entrando pararam para ouvir o que Temperance estava falando. Katie abriu a boca em chock. Seeley deu um risinho disfarçado. Jack sorriu descaradamente.

–Seel! Você vai deixar essa coisa falar assim de mim? - Katie fez biquinho para Booth, tentando fazer ele defende-la.

–Desculpa Katie. Mas eu infelizmente não ouvi ela dizer nenhuma mentira.

Katie era um tipo de ditadora na escola, tudo que acontecia ela sabia, ela mandava em todos, sendo assim, com aquela cena unica acontecendo, apenas todos os alunos riram dela que ja estava vermelha de tanta raiva. Ela se virou e saiu enquanto todos os alunos aplaudiam Temperance. Hodgins lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e sussurrou 'parabéns' em seu ouvido, ato que fez Booth ficar com raiva. Nesse momento entrou a inspetora e mandou cada um para sua sala.

Booth e Hodgins se despediram de Temperance. Essa por sua vez abaixou a cabeça e foi andando até a sua sala. Ela tinha aula de química.

Quando chegou lá, seu professor já estava em sala. Era o professor Rodrigo, ele olhou para ela e deu um sorrisinho de aprovação e falou:

– É muito bom tê-la de volta Srta. Brennan. Na ultima semana nós dividimos as duplas pro ano inteiro, você ficará junto com a Srta. Montenegro, ali na terceira fileira.- ele apontou para onde estava uma garota, que fez um sinal para ela e sorriu.

Temperance rapidamente se dirigiu ao seu lugar. Já na metade da aula, enquanto o professor corrigia os exercícios, Angela virou para ela sorrindo e disse:

–Parabéns por ter feito o que você fez hoje. Já fazia anos que eu queria fazer aquilo! Infelizmente nunca tive coragem.

–Eu apenas fiz o que achei certo, mas não devia ter falado, ela namora o meu amigo, não seria legal arrumar problemas para ele.

–Seeley Booth é capaz o suficiente de arranjar problemas sozinho- disse uma garota na cadeira de traz. Angela e Brennan se viraram.- Desculpem me intrometer, sou Camille Saroyan.- a garota morena sorriu.

–Angela, Montenegro.- falou Angela.

–Temperance Brennan- falou ela meio sem emoção.

–Desculpa perguntar, mas você não saiu com o Booth durante um tempo?- perguntou Angela para Cam.

–Sim, foi um lance muito rápido. Nos tornamos bons amigos. Uma garota do primeiro competindo com a loira desejada do terceiro, claro que eu ia perder.- elas riram.

–Falando em terceiro, Temperance, quem é aquele seu amigo dos olhos azuis?- perguntou Angela.

–Ah, ele é meu melhor amigo, Jack Hodgins.

–Mas vocês dois...- ela não terminou pois o professor falou.

–Ei, eu disse para fazerem o exercício, não para abrirem uma sala de bate-papo!- elas pararam e prestaram atenção na aula.

Já no intervalo, elas resolveram sentar juntas e conversar mais um pouco. Ainda sob os olhares aprovadores da escola, Temperance foi busca seu lanche. Quando estava na fila, Katie se aproximou e a puxou para o corredor.

–Olha aqui sua ridícula, se você acha que pode chegar aqui e me humilhar desse jeito sem que nada aconteça, pode saber que está muito enganada!

–Katie, não tenho nada pra falar com você.

–Fique longe do Seeley, se não eu mesma farei questão de fazer você ir para outra _foster home_.

–Seeley é meu amigo, não vou ficar longe dele só por que você quer. Você não tem o direito de fazer isso com as pessoas.

–Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser.

–E eu posso escolher o que fazer, então tchau.

Tentando esquecer a conversa, Temperance voltou para sua mesa. Hodgins e Booth estavam lá, conversando alegremente com Cam e Angela.

–Hey Temperance! Onde você se meteu?- perguntou Cam.

–Eu estava apenas no banheiro.- ela olhou para Booth e Hodgins que agora estavam quietos comendo, e sentou-se do lado do segundo.

–Você teve algum problema com a rainha das vadias?- perguntou Hodgins.

–Não, Jack. Nada realmente importante. Mas então, vocês já estão fazendo provas?

–Na verdade ela iniciam amanhã. Hoje estão rolando muitas revisões.

–Ah, então tenho que ver como vão ficar suas aula, Seeley. Tenho que terminar a matéria com você.- Disse ela lembrando-se que era tutora de Seeley.

–Claro, por que você não passa lá em casa hoje?- perguntou Seeley.

Quando Temperance estava prestes a responder ela viu Katie se aproximando de Seeley. Ela lhe deu um beijo o qual não foi correspondido e falou:

–Seeley, hoje a noite você tem que vir para o treino, se não será expulso. - Falou ela em sua voz insuportavelmente irritante.

–O que?!- Falou Booth muito surpreso.

–O treinador apenas me mandou te dar esse recado.- e ela foi embora.

–Bom Booth, acho que vamos ter que deixar pra amanhã, não é mesmo?

–É, mas de amanhã não passa.- nesse momento o sinal tocou indicando que era hora de voltar para suas aula.

Todos se levantaram e foram em direção as suas sala, Jack e Temperance ficaram um pouco para trás e ele aproveitou para dizer:

–Temp, você pode ir lá em casa hoje a noite?- ele perguntou.

–Pra que Jack?- perguntou intrigada.

–Eu apenas sinto falta de passar tempo com você. Podíamos ver um filme! A Múmia! Que tal?- perguntou empolgado.

–Não sei se é uma boa ideia...- ela ponderou.

–Vamos nos divertir, por favor Temperance!- ele pediu.

–Está bom! Eu vou! Agora vamos pra aula!

Ambos caminharam pensando em como seria bom passar um pouco de tempo juntos.

.-.

Já eram 6:30 p.m. quando Temperance tocou a campainha da espetacular casa de Hodgins. Ele mesmo fez questão de abrir a porta para sua amiga. Cumprimentou-a com um beijo na bochecha.

–Que bom que você veio!- disse ele feliz.

–Que bom que você me convidou. Ja faz tanto tempo que eu não venho aqui.

–Desde antes de tudo acontecer.

–É, mas vamos ver o filme?

–Vamos, vamos! Entra! - ele se afastou da porta para ela entrar.

Ela entrou, ele andaram pela enorme casa, ela foi vendo as fotos e se lembrando de algumas coisas. Chegaram até a sala, colocaram o filme e sentaram no sofá.

–Lembra como tudo aconteceu, Jack?- ela perguntou olhando para baixo.

–Todos os dias eu penso nisso. Fico pensando que se eu nã tivesse pedido pra eles comprarem jantar, eles estariam aqui. Sabe Tempe, acho que a unica coisa boa que aquele dia causou foi nos unir.

–A culpa não foi sua, você não podia saber que os seus pais iriam sofrer um acidente. Nem eu podia saber que os meus pais iriam me abandonar.-ela disse tocando o braço dele.

– Infelizmente tudo aquilo aconteceu.- o filme a muito esquecido em meio as lembranças de uma triste infancia foi completamente ignorado quando ambos procuraram conforto um nos braços do outro e consequentemente adormeciam agradecendo por terem o apoio de pessoas tão especiais. Mal podiam saber como suas vidas ainda iriam mudar, e como as coisas iriam acontecendo. O mundo simplesmente parou enquanto eles sentiam que não estavam sozinhos no mundo.

* * *

_Queria saber o que vocês acham de o próximo seu um flash back pra contar como B&H se conheceram? Espero reviews!_


	5. I'll Be There, Friend

_Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews!_

_** Milena**:que bom que esta gostando! Obrigada!_

_**Lauren**: Não, eu não quero te matar de curiosidade, shaushauhsauh que bom que está gostando!_

_**Bleed like me**:Aqui estão os flash backs! Espero que goste!_

_**Mikaelly**: É verdade, essa Katie é muito chata, estou quase para dar um fim nela! suasausuh_

_**Ana**: Hell, no. Eu estou abordando uma relação B&H diferente do que todos estão acostumados, sim eles tem uma relação muito fofa, mas meu shipper(e o dessa fic) são B&B, ok? Que bom que esta gostando!_

_**Leandro**: Obrigada *-*_

_Obs: Nem bones, nem nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, é tudo da Fox e do Hart Hanson!_

* * *

Quando resolveram se separar do abraço tão reconfortante, não havia mais clima algum para verem o filme. Eles resolveram então cair em boas e bem-vindas lembranças, lembranças de um passado de amizade, brincadeiras, felicidade e tristeza. O dialogo foi pouco, mas foi o suficiente para ambos voltarem para anos atrás.

_Uma pequena garotinha de oito anos, acompanhada de seu irmão mais velho, estava sentada em um dos balanços do parque sem se balançar, esperando o irmão terminar de "dar em cima" de uma garota que estava ali por perto. Com as feições tristes, a garotinha ficou ali sentada sem se mexer. Um sorriso brotou em seu lábios ao sentir o impulso feito ao balanço, mas para sua grande surpresa, ao se virar não encontrou seu irmão, encontrou um pequeno garoto em seus dez anos de idade, com os cachos de seus cabelos balançando com o vento e seus olhos azuis brilhando com o sol._

___ Imediatamente ela desceu do balanço sem ao menos esperá-lo parar._

_-Por que desceu?- perguntou o garotinho__._

_-Porque eu não te conheço, e a minha mãe sempre me diz para não falar com estranhos- falou ela com toda inocência._

_-Eu apenas quis ajudar você estava tão triste ai.__- disse ele levantando os ombros._

_-Obrigada, eu estava esperando o meu irmão, o Russ.- disse ela._

_-Ah, e onde ele está?- falou o pequeno garoto._

_-Hm...- falou ela esticando um pouco o pescoço tentando achar seu irmão- Está ali!- disse apontando para onde seu irmão estava._

_-Ah tá- disse ele após olhar para Russ.- Já que você não pode falar com estranhos, eu me apresento, sou Jack Hodgins.- disse ele levantando a mão para um aperto._

___ Temperance hesitou antes de finalmente apertar sua mão._

_-Eu sou Temperance Brennan.- ela sorriu e ele devolveu o sorriso._

_-Agora que ninguém é mais estranho, que tal você sentar no balanço e eu te empurrar?- ela fez um meneio e alegremente foi para o balanço._

_ Algum tempo depois, Russ se deu ao trabalho de ir ver sua irmã, apenas para encontra-la com Jack._

_-Marco- disse Russ._

_Temperance prontamente se virou para responder._

_-Polo.- Jack apenas riu com a brincadeira dos irmãos._

_-Temos que ir, Tempe. Papai e mamãe disseram para não demorarmos.__- Russ se virou e foi andando na frente._

_Temperance desceu do balanço e virou-se para Jack._

_-Tchau, Jack. Foi bom te conhecer._

_-Ei, agora que somos amigos, não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. Você vem aqui amanhã?_

_-Amanhã e todos os dias- respondeu ela._

_-Então nos vemos amanhã.- ele disse sorrindo._

_-Até amanhã, Jack!_

_-Até amanhã, amiga._

**_~.~_**

Essa foi a lembrança boa de quando o destino agiu a favor deles. Mas logo depois veio a lembrança trágica, de uma noite chuvosa quando ambos estavam felizes.

~.~

_-Tempe, está chovendo, por que você não dorme aqui em casa? - perguntou Jack para sua amiga._

_ Naquele dia eles haviam passado a manhã e a tarde inteira jogando e se divertindo. Já fazia mais de um ano desde aquele dia no parque._

_-Acho que não tem problema. Minha mãe vai deixar, você sabe, ela ficou super amiga da sua mãe._

_-Eu sei. Vou pedir pros meus pais comprarem comida._

_-Oba!- disse ela animada._

_Os pais de Jack aceitaram numa boa e saíram para comprar comida. Tudo estava indo muito bem. Mas então eles começaram a demorar e Jack perguntou para o mordomo o porque e ele apenas respondeu que deveria ser por causa da chuva. Uma hora se passou, e então duas, e então três, até que finalmente, às dez horas da noite a campainha soou pela casa. Jack correu para atender, apenas para ver o policial em frente a sua porta querendo falar com um responsável. Momentos depois a noticia foi dada. Os pais de Jack estavam mortos, vítimas de um trágico acidente de carro. E ali estava ele, um garotinho de 11 anos desolado pela perca dos pais, chorando compulsivamente no ombro de sua unica amiga. Ela apenas acariciava sua cabeça e dizia: "Calma, tudo vai ficar bem!"_

_Meia hora depois, Christine Brennan estava entrando pela porta da mansão, dando um abraço materno em Hodgins, um abraço que ele nunca mais iria receber de sua própria mãe. O jovem garoto ficou aos cuidados de seu mordomo, tendo herdado, com a morte dos pais, um patrimônio muito maior do que uma criança de 11 anos poderia compreender.__  
_

**~.~**

-Eles te amavam muito- Disse Temperance para Jack- Estariam com você a todo momento se estivessem vivos, jamais te abandonariam.

-Temperance, só porque os seus pais foram embora não quer dizer que eles não te amavam, eles podem ter um bom motivo- falou carinhosamente.

-Mas isso não muda o fato deles terem ido. Não muda o fato de que Russ também foi e que a única pessoa com quem eu realmente pude contar foi você.

**_~.~_**

_toc-toc._

_Jack lentamente se levantou de seu sofá e andou pela casa vazia, era sempre assim desde 6 anos atrás. Ele abriu a porta e viu, com surpresa, sua amiga, agora com 15 anos, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Ela rapidamente se lançou em seus braços e chorou mais ainda._

_-Calma, calma. Venha, entre, está muito frio aqui.- falou ele._

_ Havia passado uma semana desde o Natal, ainda havia neve nas ruas.__ Ele não tinham se falado muito no ultimo mês. Ele estava prestes a completar 18 anos e teria que ter responsabilidades para com seu patrimônio.__  
__  
__ Ele a fez sentar-se no sofá e foi buscar um copo d'água para ela._

_-O que aconteceu, Tempe?- ele estava realmente preocupado._

_-No...no Natal, meus pais... eles sumiram, foram embora.- Ela limpou uma lágrima que saia de seus olhos- Russ tentou o máximo dele para fazer um Natal normal mas eu... eu..._

_-Pensou que seus pais tinham voltado- ajudou Jack._

_-É, e eu fiquei com raiva. Queria meus pais de volta- ela parou um pouco- E hoje ele aparentemente se cansou, quando eu me dei conta, ele já estava dentro do carro dele indo embora. Estou sozinha, Jack. Vou entrar no sistema e ir pra Deus sabe onde!- ela se jogou nos braços do amigo._

_-Hey, você nunca vai estar sozinha, escutou? Nunca! Eu te prometo que sempre vou te proteger! Sempre- ele falou dando um beijo em sua têmpora._

_-Obrigada, Jack._

_-De nada, Tempe.__  
_

**~.~**

Depois de tantas lembranças, eles viram o quão importante era a amizade deles, que mesmo depois de 9 anos, continuava tão forte quanto naquele dia, no parque. Naquela noite, Temperance dormiu na casa de Jack, no outro dia teria que ajudar Booth e fazer outras coisas, além de explicar para os seus _foster parents_ o por que de ela não ter dormido em casa.

* * *

_Como eu disse, o shipper dessa fic continua sendo B&B e Hodgela, nada mais! ashuasau Mereço reviews? é rapidinho! Só tem que apertar no botão azul aqui em baixo! Eu sei que ele te seduz! suahsauhsahsauh_


End file.
